


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #2 Accusation

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen, Partial-AU, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit likes drinking.  It helps him forget.  Pre-series.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #2 Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to [Theme #1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/461623). Maybe each day will have both themes be connected. Who knows?

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #2 Accusation  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 520  


\-------------------------------------  


  


Spirit is drunk again.

He’s not quite sure how it happens. One moment he’s hanging out with Shinigami-sama. The next he remembers that his daughter isn’t a scythe anymore.

And then the next next he’s stumbling around with his arm wrapped around a lovely lady.

The doctors say that it might only be temporary. That Maka might regain her memories and everything will go back to the way it was. But it might not.

No one knows what happened those days that she was locked in a witch’s laboratory. They do all sorts of experiments. Can the weapon part of her just… just be gone?

Spirit doesn’t like to think about it.

He likes to think about soft curves and a smooth drink.

What could they do? Maka thinks she’s a meister. She has the ability so they transferred her to the other school and pretend that she’s always been a meister.

Maka already knew all of the students in her class anyway from when she was looking for a meister before Kid wanted to enroll.

The day she gushed about that boy Black*Star for the first time in a while, Spirit woke-up on a park bench with his hands secured around two well-endowed women.

Shinigami-sama isn’t pleased. Scythes are rare and he really wanted Maka to be his son’s weapon.

Even behind his mask, Spirit sees the blame in his eyes for killing the witch that did it.

He disproves of the drinking too, but there’s nothing Shinigami-sama can do about that either.

A nice flirty giggle captures his attention and he smiles dopily under the influence.

Death the Kid took it badly. Maka forgot everything that had to do with her being a weapon, including her future meister.

His appreciation of symmetry has become an obsession and he can’t leave his house because there are too many things to measure. He can barely leave his room because most of the things in the house are unsymmetrical and he can’t reach them.

This too, Spirit knows Shinigami-sama blames him for. But Spirit will always be forgiven because while he is Spirit, he is also Death Scythe. And the only one for the foreseeable future too.

So he drinks. He drinks and he dances and he touches and he forgets.

It’s better this way.

He stumbles home and tries to greet his precious, precious daughter.

“Maaakkkaaaa~! Papa loves you! Give Papa a hug!” he calls out.

Maka runs into the entryway of the house and sticks out her tongue. “No!”

Spirit sobers. “What? Why not? Don’t you love Papa?”

Maka looks unsure for a moment. “I do… I love Papa!”

Spirit opens his arms for a hug and bends down.

She takes one step towards him before stepping back and shaking her head. “No!” she yells again. “You don’t love Mama!”

He freezes. “What did you say?”

“If you loved Mama you wouldn’t be spending so much time with the other people’s mamas!”

And the looks she gives him _burns_ and Spirit knows that this accusation hurts more than any of the others.

So he drinks and tries to forget.

 


End file.
